


talking to the moon

by Requestedgems



Series: do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Concerned Ben, Concerned Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Ben, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo and Rey, Rey and Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, a hint of angst, ben and rey, but its good, multi prompt, rey and ben, sassy ray, short scenes, these are really like a collection of four dialogue prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requestedgems/pseuds/Requestedgems
Summary: two times rey was her everyday self, one time she was like the sun, and another where she was nothing but a slight breeze.





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> "In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
> Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?  
> I know you're somewhere out there  
> Somewhere far away"  
> \- talking to the moon, bruno mars

“It’s just not possible.”

 

“Only you would dare to say something as stupid as that.” Rey put her foot on the most open and study rock she could find, hauling herself up further on the rock she was climb. 

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I. If you don’t want to be here, then just leave. Go find something to do on this huge expanse of a planet.” She waved her arm off to the distance, sacrificing a hand that she could be using to steady herself. Ben’s faith wavered and his heart dropped.

 

“What are you even looking for out here? There’s nothing here.” He watched her climb from the bottom of the small, rocky terrain. The wind blew in his face, gently throwing his cape around. He’d seen a lot of things in his life, but watching someone scale this mountain all the way to the top was not one of them, and he was pretty certain that’s not what was about to happen now. If anything she would hurt herself.

 

“So,” Rey gritted her teeth and pulled herself over the edge, the next words coming out in a tense breath, “You think.” 

 

Ben was standing in front of her, watching her struggle to get over the third plateau she had come across today. “There is a dense fog covering the skies and you pick today to go rock climbing.” He watched as she stood up, shaking her arms and stretching her aching muscles. Her gaze landed on him. 

 

“Just stay here, or at least be quiet enough so I can actually hear my own thoughts.” She brushed past him on her way to the nearest cave, a haunting image of a portal to another world. He turned to watch her walk through, her figure vanishing from his view obscured by the foggy skies. It took him about fifteen steps to reach the cave and about another twenty to find her, crouching by an illuminated substance. 

 

He didn’t say anything, trying to adhere to the instructions he’d been told earlier. There was no way he was going to leave her by herself, too disturbed by the fact she had come here alone. At least there were other times where she had companions near, someone she could rely on if danger chose to present its claws and attack, but right now he was all she had; even if it was due to a strange pull from the force.

 

“Here,” She beckoned him closer, and he walked till he stood right next to her. “This is the prized jewel.” 

 

The substance created a bluish hum, illuminating the cave in a soft light. “What is it?”

Her fingers reach out to touch it, letting it break off into dust. As if it could detect her there, it began to take shape and swirl around her hand, seeming to grow brighter at the feeling of energy. Then suddenly it gave a little spark, obliterating the light and erasing any trace it was there.

 

“I don’t know, but I found what I was looking for.”

 

“It’s still dangerous.”

 

“You still underestimate me.”

  
  
  
  


 

Ben was relaxing in his chair, eyes turned to the ceiling, currently pondering what he should do the to escape the incessant boredom he was facing. Having down time wasn’t as exciting as he remembered it to be.

 

Maybe with no more constant missions, the idea of having leisure time wasn’t something he was acquainted with. The burning anger disappeared along with the desire to jet off to some faraway place, so that left him with his thoughts, and those were very dangerous things.

 

So he rose and went outside into the warm sun and trekked deep into the forest until he came upon a lake. The reflection of the afternoon across the water reminded him of a past he tried to bury with little results, one that constantly hovered in his mind. 

 

When the flashback started, he was never prepared for the wave of emotions he felt, the raw, untameable feelings coursing through his veins like lightning. All he could do was hold on for the ride, a ride filled with drops to his deepest shame and peaks of his happiness. It did not slow down. It did not stop. It pushed on with a steady chug, a beat he held onto, something to steady him as he blocked out the looks he remembered. His mother’s kind face as she helped patch up his bruises and cuts. His father’s shock, replaced by compassion as Ben saw the red glow illuminating the space behind him. The face of Luke, his former master, standing over him, lightsaber ignited, horror displayed for all to see.

 

He held onto the safety bars, closing his eyes for the dives and turns and loops and whatever else the universe decided was necessary.

 

“Open your eyes.” A whisper rang through his mind, slightly weakening the strength of his memories. He opened them to find no one before he was pulled back into the ride.

 

“Ben. Look at me.” He recognized that voice, but it was too far away, too distant, too murky to grasp, but he tried to open them again. He was able to peel them open, to find no one standing there. Whatever was playing with his mind was having a grand time. 

“Ben, I said open your eyes. Look at me.” He refused, but then he felt a touch on his cheek and his nightmares receding. The hand stayed until he felt his memories completely fade, then the warmth faded as well, leaving the ghost of a graze lingering on his face.

 

And when he opened his eyes there was no one there. 

 

But he’d felt her. He knew she had been there and that she knew what he was going through. 

 

She always knew.

 

  
  


“Ben, put my mug down.”

 

“This is my favorite cup.”

 

“And it’s not yours, so please, put it down.”

 

“Who told you that it belongs to you?”

 

“The receipt I’ve had since last week. Put it down.”

 

“Please?”

 

“...Hit me with that line again and I’ll cut your arms off.”

 

“Oh, it’s personal now?”

 

“It became personal the day you picked that cup as your favorite, you knew I loved that mug.”

 

“That was two days ago.”

 

“Today makes it three.”

 

“Rey, come on - ”

 

“Fight me.”

  
  


 

Ben was laying in an exhausted heap, the damp ground seeping through his clothing. He’d been trying to outrun a rebel attack and collapsed, his wounds were biting his skin.

 

Rey felt his pain and tried to come as swiftly as she could, but she didn’t expect something like this. For him to be in such a weakened state, laying in the middle of the road.

 

“Ben, wake up.” She kneeled down and shook him, hoping that the force hadn’t connected them too late. His arm reached out and she felt a force acting against her, trying to push her away.

 

“It’s me, Rey.” At this, he lifted his face off the ground, looking at her. She saw his weak stare and began to wrap her arms under him, pulling him off the ground. Leaning his body against a tree, she began inspecting his injuries. He had a few small scratches on his face, a long line running down his arm and a few that she didn't need to find. The blood trail wasn’t hard to follow. 

 

When Ben tried to get up, he realized quickly that he was in a lot of pain. “I can’t move.” 

 

She threw his arm over her shoulder and hauled him up to his feet. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to. We need to get out of here.” She could feel how deep his breathing was and she was supporting most of his weight.

 

Taking the first step was difficult, he gave a grunt and nearly fell. Rey braced him up against her, wrapping an arm around his waist as gently as she could and pulled him back up to his feet. “I’ve got you, now walk.” She took another step and Ben followed, wobbly with no balance.

 

They had covered a lot of ground and came upon a secluded spot hidden by trees with a small stream nearby. She gently lowered him down and let him catch his breath, beads of sweat running down his forehead. His injuries were getting worse and if she didn’t tend to them fast, he was going to have more to worry about then just walking.

 

She felt his forehead and took her coat off, tearing the material. “I’m going down to the stream to get water, I’ll be back.” She saw him give a little nod in confirmation.

 

Her legs carried her swiftly to the river’s edge and she dug her hand under the water quickly, dampening the cloth closed inside it. How could he be so ignorant? It’s one thing to be confident, it’s another to get himself killed. This was a suicide mission, one that she knew the outcome of way before he even prepped to go inside the warehouse.

 

She pulled on the cloth tight as she pulled it out of the water. Twisting it as hard as she could, and snapping it through the air. Huffing, she got off of her knees and returned to attend to his fatigued state. He came to as he heard her footsteps and looked at her.

 

“Hush.” She put the cloth on his forehead and pulled some more cloth off of her jacket to wrap around his arm. She applied a gentle pressure, while still managing to keep it firm enough to stop some of the bleeding. Ben watched her the whole time, eyes moving between her hands and her face, eyebrows furrowed, lips drawn in a tight line.

 

“You’re upset.” She finished and secured the bandage. She didn’t look at him, instead, beginning to wrap the lower part of his leg at a hasty pace. “I didn’t want it to be this way. All it was meant for was reconnaissance, nothing more.” Her hands still continued to repeat the same steps over again, refusing to stop.

 

He leaned forward and a hiss escaped his mouth. Rey stopped her bandaging then, moving to lean him back, “Just sit. You’re just making it worse.” Her fingertips softly pressed into his shoulders, but he fought against them. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He said lowly. “I know it was careless and I got hurt, and if you hadn’t come, I’d be - “  Rey had heard enough, her growing frustration had nothing to do with the fact that he had done what he did. It was that he got  _ hurt _ . He was injured with no one to get him back safely.

 

They may not be on the same team, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to die. In fact, she didn’t even like pondering the possibility of his death - another reason for her growing anger. What she felt, what she was _feeling_ , had nothing to do with the fact that she saved him. There was no obligation in that.

 

She needed to shut him up, so instead of telling him to stuff it, like she normally would, she did something that meant much more than that. She kissed him. Closing the gap between their bodies and trying to convey that she wasn’t angry at him. That she wasn’t ‘upset’ at the situation, but rather what results had spewed from his actions.

 

Rey hadn’t expected anything back and was prepared to move away from him as fast as humanly possible, and she tried, pulling back and lowering her head, attempting to move back to patch him up. But Ben placed his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. Their gazes locked, concern in one, solemn in the other. But he brought their lips back together again, a fire burning in the pit of their stomachs, spreading through their systems at the speed of light.

 

Their kiss was not desperate, nor angry, but tender. Soft. Gentle. He cradled her head in his hands, and she moved closer, trying to alleviate some of his pain. When they parted, Rey was the first to speak. “Do you trust me?”

 

Ben looked her clear in the eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Call your reinforcements.”

 

“Rey - “

 

“I’ll be gone when they get here. Call them.” Ben pulled out his com and contacted his base, giving them his approximate coordinates. Rey wrapped her coat around his torso, taking care of his larger problems. She sat back and played with her thumbs, occupying her mind while thinking of something to say. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” He stared at her.

 

She paused at the mention of this. A long silence with the heavy weight of expectancy, saturating the air. Rey finally found words to speak. 

“Because,” She took a deep breath. “Because I’m tired of you feeling the need to explain yourself. You should know better than anyone that I understand, that I  _ know, _ how you feel. I was never angry with you. I was mad you got hurt; that you’ve gone and done something that put you in so much danger that you could have died. Did you think of what that can do to someone? To your mother? To  _ me _ ?” Rey sighed and fixed her gaze on the ground. “I was  _ scared _ . I was scared that I’d lose you too.”

 

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a starship overhead interrupted what he was going to say. Rey moved to get up, but Ben pulled her back towards him. He gave her a chaste kiss, “I’m not going anywhere.  _ Go. _ ” 

 

She slowly slipped out of his arms and into the distance, out of reach, and out of his sight. The ship landed not far from where he was, blinding him. But even though he couldn’t see her, he knew she was there, and there was no place he wanted to be more than right by her.

 

_ Trust me.  _


End file.
